Super Smash Sidestories
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: After sustaining an injury prior to the Smash 4 Tournament, Mega Man was left near mute and with little ability to express himself - save for a small personal dairy. Follow him and his best friend Sonic through the day-to-day life in the Smash Manor, where there's sure to be drama, both good and bad to unfold! Rated T for Drama
1. Ch 1: Sonic and Mega Man

**_Hello,_** **_and welcome to another story written by yours truly, Icee The Hedgehog. It's been awhile since I've written anything, so I decided to get back into the swing of writing things by doing this little serie as I prepare to work on a larger piece. I'm hoping I've improved my wiring a bit since taking classes, so feel free to leave a review. All criticism is welcome!_**

**_Please note that this story is going to switch styles. When something is being discussed solely in the personal diary, the text will be italicized. When it is actual side action, it will be _straight.**

**_Anyway, without any further babbling from me, on to the story!_**

* * *

**Chapter One: Sonic and Mega Man**

_Hello there, whoever may or may not be reading this. Is anyone reading this? In a way, I hope not. This is my private diary after all. But given my nearly four years living in the Smash Manor, I ought to know that not even a diary is safe from the 60+ nosy Smashers who reside here with me. Especially my roommate, Sonic The Hedgehog. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he finds this book and reads every work of it. I guess it doesn't matter if he does. He's one of my most trusted friends here now, even if we did get off to a shaky start when I was first introed. Now that I understand why he acted so nasty, I don't blame him. He actually felt pretty bad about it too, but that's another story. _

_My name is Rock Light, though the Smashers call me Mega Man. That's my heroic name. Honestly, I woud rather just be called Rock but since I'm so famous for being in my blue armor the name Mega Man has stuck. Only my close friends ever call me by my preferred name. I guess that's okay. It's pretty much how I lived back at home afterall. Only my sister, Roll, and my creator, Dr. Thomas Light ever called me by Rock either. _

_I decided to write in this journal since we're starting a new tournament. My other close friend, R.O.B. suggested that writing my thoughts out might help me out some. I guess he's taken notice of my late standoffishness. I don't mean to be that way. Nothing out of the usual is wrong with me. Sure, my home universe is nothing bu ash now, but that was also four years ago. I've had my time to cope with things. Plus, it's being rebuilt. Heck, some of my other Robot Master Siblings made it and are being repaired and then made to help rebuild. It's not like everything is lost. Besides, now that I'm adjusted to living in the Manor, I've made lots of friends. Sure, some of them aren't exactly what you would call "normal", but then again, who is? I just find the "abnormal" things to be unique. Despite all the chaos, I truly couldn't be happier to be a Smasher, and I hope I get to stay here for a long time..._

_**SNAP!**_

"Off writing in that diary again?"

A pencil's point snapped as the blue hedgehog spoke, swinging the bedroom door open, a light thud heard as the doorknob hits the wall.. The hedgehog had his usual cocky playful grin on as he looks at his blue armored friend, who was sprawled across his bed, the light blue dairy shimmering in the brightly lit room.

"Aren't you going to come outside?" the hedgehog continued. "We owe Ryu and Ken a match today, and they're already waiting for us at the teleporters."

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I must've lost track of the time." the robot said. His voice seemed to lack emotion. Despite his humanlike appearance, his voice and movements seemed as robotic as can be. Not something anyone would expect from a machine that looked so advanced. One would think that it would have a more humanlike personality.

"Well, I guess I'm glad that you took R.O.B.'s idea seriously, Rock, but don't get obsessed in it!" the hedgehog, Sonic said. "I don't want you to end up some hermit in an office like Robin is! He never leaves his room, always writing in those books! I'm sure R.O.B. got the idea from him. You know how he is about Robin's words afterall. Takes them like gold."

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Rock, the robot, said as he stood up, holding his journal. "I find it rather fun. Anyway. If we're going, we'd best do it. Don't want to make everyone wait."

"Yeah, agreed." Sonic nodded as he led the way out of the room, the little blue robot following close behind, holding his journal close.

Despite the fact that Sonic was remaining upbeat in front of Rock, his mood was actually rather forlorn, for he knows the truth of why Rock is this way, why he is so emotionless. But no matter how the hedgehog feels on the inside, he will always keep up his upbeat persona. It's the only way he knows he'll maintain his sanity...

* * *

The Smash Teleporter room is always hectic. Despite the fact that the head of the Manor, Master Hand, recently divided matches into arena formats in which a group would get their own teleporters in separate areas, the arenas were always loud, crowded and a mess. As the blue duo walked in, Sonic was surprised to just see Ryu standing near the arena. He'd just been here ten minutes ago and both of them were there, so seeing Ken absent shocked him a bit. Rock kept an emotionless face as always.

"What happened to Ken?" the Blue Blur asked the Wanderer.

Ryu sighed a sigh of annoyance.

"He got bored." he said. "Went off to the concessions room to talk with Red. Let's just hope Incineroar isn't there."

"Chaos help us if he is." Sonic said as the blue duo sat down, Rock beginning to scribble in his journal again.

_My best friend in the Manor is Sonic, but I've always looked up to Ryu and Ken. Despite many people thinking Ryu in particular just came to babysit, I do not feel that way at all. Ryu's earned his place here, just as I have. In some ways, I wonder why he wasn't put in sooner. And Ken, well, he always goes where Ryu does. Those two are inseparable friends. But... honestly, I am annoyed by Ken more often than not._

_Like I said, I look up to both Ryu and Ken due to their fighting talents and even have a Mega Upper that is much like their Shoryuken. But Ken is a pain. He's not as calm as Ryu is, and it overwhelms me. He's always loud and has little to no tact on anything. He's always got to be doing something and I pray for you if you tick him off. Sonic can be the same, but I don't know...Ken can just he intolerable more often than not. Of course I will never tell Ryu that. I'll be decent. It's not in my nature to be mean unless someone has wronged me._

_Today we have a match, as per usual on Wednesday. It's Ken's turn to call the rules, so that means we're going to be stuck listening to his theme in the waiting room, battling on Suzaku Castle, and doing a team stock match. Sigh. I wish sometimes he would do some variety..._

"So, Rock, how are you doing?" the robot's writing was cut off by Ryu this time. "It's been awhile since we talked."

Embarrassed, Rock slammed his journal closed, locking it with the wrap around tie.

"I've been doing good." he said in his usual emotionless voice. He held the journal close to him. "How's your training going? You and Ken are always sparring outside. Sonic and I always hear you."

"Sorry." Ryu apologized, thinking that had annoyed them. "But you know us, we can't help it sometimes. I didn't know we were that loud though, so we'll try to keep it down in the future."

"No, it's honestly fine." Rock forced a very small smile, the only emotion he was capable of expressing. "I'm glad you two are so committed to your training. Some Smashers in here don't care about training at all."

"And then when they do train, all they do is act like a troll to the dummies and spam their strongest move over and over." a familiar voice chimes in as the arena music is suddenly turned on via the jukebox, Ken's main theme music now blaring. The music was quickly adjusted to an appropriate volume as the voice continued. "That's not training. That's being a spammer."

"And where have YOU been?" Sonic asked as the source of the voice, none other than Ken himself, walked out of the jukebox area. "We've been waiting twenty minutes for you. Not cool!"

"We were waiting half an hour on you to get Mega!" Ken protested. "I got tired of standing there, so I went to talk with Red for awhile."

"Hey, I know we didn't take that long! You just can't wait for more than ten seconds!"

"Well neither can you!"

Rock tilted his head as Ken and Sonic debate about how much time they wasted. Ryu stood up to intervene, but on seeing the playful grins and play pushing from the two, he sat back down. Ken and Sonic returned to the main group after a bit, both wearing playful grins.

"Anyway, seriously, the arena is ready, so let's head to the teleporters." Ken told Ryu and Rock, who both got up. Within minutes, all four Smashers had entered the teleporters and were on their way.

* * *

_T__hat match was terrible. I couldn't stand it. Everything that I feared before happened. And to top it off, just what Ken ranted about, spamming, was all he did. Sometimes he can be so hypocritical. You'd just told us about spamming on the dummies, yet what did you do during that match? Spammed Shoryuken all over the place. To top it off, Sonic and I lost. Sonic really feels bad, but I really don't care. Losing to a spammer doesn't count as a loss in my eyes. At least Ryu didn't spam and he apologized perfusely about Ken being unprofessional. Both Sonic and I didn't mind. We knew it wasn't his fault. However, it did waste a lot of time, since it's now pretty late. The match would've been a lot shorter if Ken actually didn't spam and actually played... Would've been a lot more fun too..._

"Alright, Rock, I'm turning off the light now. I hope you're done in that book." Sonic's voice sounded.

The robot looked up, holding his pencil and book closely as he sat on his bed. "Yeah. Give me a second and you can turn off the light."

_I have to close this up. Will write tomorrow. Bye!_

Mega Man put the penci and book back into his nightstand drawer, slamming it closed tight once both items were snugly in. He then took off the cap of the water bottle he always kept there overnight, just within arm's reach.

"Alright, whenever you want to turn it off, do so."

Sonic turned to the dresser in which the two Smashers share, his clothes on the right side and Mega's on the left side. A shared TV is also there, along with a Switch, two 3DSes, a stack of games, and socks that Sonic failed to put in the hamper. On top of the TV sits an Amazon Echo Dot, black in color.

"Alexa, bedroom lights, off."

The dot turned blue.

_Okay!_

And in an instant, the lights fade out, the room going dark for another day to come...


	2. Ch 2: It's Complicated

**Chapter**_** Two: It's Complicated**_

Mega Man woke up the next day to music coming from the Echo Dot. Sonic was up early, taking a shower, as the bathroom water can be heard running. The robotic boy stretched and climbed out of bed to start his morning routine, writing a bit in the notebook first:

_Sonic is restless again. This is the third time this week that it's happened, and to be honest, I am getting concerned. I don't know how to bring it up though, and knowing him he'll probably blow me off anyway... Well I guess I can't do anything about it. But it still doesn't ease my concerns about the matter..._

"_GOOD MORNING, SMASHERS!" _the writing session is cut off by Master Hand's morning announcement call. "Today is January 8th, 2019. Weather today is snowy, so if you plan to go outside, dress warmly!"

Mega Man looks outside, seeing Ryu and Ken out there with no coats on, training away. They must be the exception to this warning...

"Breakfast today is Pancakes or French Toast with fresh fruit or apple sauce, cereal or oatmeal and choice of fruit juice. Lunch today is soup and sandwiches with House Salad - Don't throw the salad on the floor like we did last time, either! Dinner today is Crazy Hand's choice, so there's no telling what that is. Please remember, yoga with Wii Fit Trainer is every day at noon. Lately, only half of our Smashers are even bothering to attend, so this time I am making it mandatory attendance. You MUST sign in by 12:15pm for the yoga and stay for THE ENTIRE SESSION! Failure to do so means you cannot do matches today. Your Smasher card will be disabled by my computer for the day. Your health is important! Do not neglect it! Thank you and have a Smashing Fun Day!"

_ANNNNNNNNNNNNNT! _ The breakfast buzzer goes off when the announcements conclude.

Mega Man's stomach growled, but he did not make a move to go to breakfast, for his friend was still in the shower. He decided to write in the journal:

_I never liked mornings. There's always this mad rush for breakfast, as if no Smasher has eaten before. It was never like that at home. Roll always had a nice meal cooking and my siblings and I knew it'd be there. We could eat at our leisure. It was nice._

_Here, you can forget that. If you're not at a meal within two minutes, Kirby, Yoshi, or Pac-Man will get there first and eat every scrap of food there is. For the late Smasher, that means you get a growling belly until the next meal. And you better pray you get there in time then, or your belly can growl on through that meal too. I see mealtime in the Smash Manor as a rush of wild animals rushing to get the resources before they run out. If you're late, you miss out._

_On top of flat out pigs, there is a large amount of Smashers I call "wasters". Wasters get a plate of food sky high and then half of it goes to the garbage. Ken is a waster. Every time I actually make it to meals, I watch him get a whole large plate of food, then flat out throw half of it in the trash. Where do you come from? That is what I always hold myself from asking every time half a plate soars to the can by Ken. Where do you come from, where it's okay to throw perfectly good food in the trash, when some other Smashers are being forced to eat vanding machine food or walk out and buy their own out of pocket because we run out? Part of me feels he just tossed food out because he has money to blow, but regardless, I don't like food flat out wasted away. (I apologize for writing another rant about Ken. 95% of the stuff Ken pulls on a daily basis is wrong and I bet if he wasn't a Street Fighter Snoot, he wouldn't be allowed here)._

_It's honestly, for lack of good words, bull crap that Master Hand can see this going on every day on his cameras and yet do nothing about it. Shows how much he values us. Not._

"Alright, that was a nice shower!" Sonic said as he walked out of the bathroom, steam following him. He blinked, seeing Mega Man hadn't gone to breakfast, and the buzzer sounded almost ten minutes ago. "Why didn't you go to breakfast?"

"I was waiting on you." Mega Man replied, putting his journal on the bed. "You took awhile."

"I completely lost track of the time...tends to happen in a nice shower." Sonic said. "Now we probably missed our chance to eat!"

Sonic flings open the door, to be greeted by a stampede of Smashers rushing toward the cafeteria. One of the disadvantages of living on the first floor of the manor; if you're late for a meal, you get blocked in your room by the stampede. This is just the predicament Sonic and Mega Man found themselves stuck in.

"What a difference ten minutes makes - so much for that!" Sonic said as he flung the door closed again. "Looks like we're gonna miss breakfast today, Rock. Sorry about that."

"I told you about taking showers in the morning." Mega Man said, holding his journal. "Maybe next time you'll take it at night?"

"I'd rather do it in the morning - there's nothing like being fresh washed to start the day." Sonic said. "It's worth sometimes missing breakfast over.:

"Not to me." Mega Man said, just as a knock was heard on the door. He looked up at it, though Sonic beats him to actually answering the door, opening it to reveal R.O.B. in the doorway.

"And what do you want, R.O.B.?" Sonic's whole demeanor changed from that of cheer to that of annoyance and displeasure.

_Sonic and R.O.B. used to be good friends. I heard that he, Olimar and R.O.B. were good Brawl Buddies back when Sonic first debuted in Smash. But for some reason, Sonic and R.O.B. had a falling out. I still to this day ask both of them about it, but neither ever want to talk about it with me. I wonder why not. It couldn't have been that bad, right? I guess I will never know..._

"I came to see Mega Man, not you." R.O.B. told the Blue Blur as Mega Man busied himself with his journal. "We're supposed to spectate a match with Mario and Villager today, so I was just going to get him now so we can do this yoga and get to it.."

"Mega Man never told me about any plan to do anything with you!" Sonic yells.

"That's probably because he knows we aren't exactly 'friends' anymore. I'll be cordial to you. But I won't be your friend. Not after that incident!"

"There you go, bringing that incident up! You know that messed up my head! Leave it alone! Olimar did!"

"That's because Olimar forgets everything within two seconds! I'm not Olimar!"

"I thought we apologized and were cool with that incident, but NO, you bring it up not even a day later, still calling me a Ding-Dong!"

"That's because you are one!"

_The "incident". That's all it ever is to me - just an "incident". Neither Sonic or R.O.B. will tell me what happened, or why they can't make up and forget it. It's just an incident that happened, resulting in Sonic to get mad and R.O.B. to call Sonic a Ding Dong at every opportunity. I will always wish that one of them would just let me in, let me know what happened. It truly pains me to see such a good friendship down the tubes._

"Come on, Mega Man. I'm not going to sit here and debate with this hedgehog anymore!" R.O.B. yelled at that moment, making Mega Man get up.

"Debate? More like stand here and bring up stuff that happened a year ago and shove it in my face! Like I'm not ashamed!" Sonic yelled back.

"Alright. I'm going." Mega Man's emotionless voice sounded.

He did not want the two Smashers to argue any longer. He walked over to R.O.B. and as soon as he got to the robot, R.O.B. slammed Sonic's own room door in his face.

"Good God, I can't stand him." R.O.B. told Mega Man as the door was closed. To Mega Man's surprise, Sonic made no move to open the door back up. At least they weren't going to argue anymore.

"I'll never forgive him. Never fully." R.O.B. continued as the two made their way to the dojo to go to training. "I don't care if everyone else lets it go. I truly won't! I apologized for anything that might have gone out of line, but overall, I still hate that hedgehog. "

Mega Man was opening his mouth to say something when the duo are unwelcomely slammed into by Bowser, who merely turns briefly as he passed them.

"Not sorry!" he told them before going on towards the cafeteria without anything else said.

"That hedgehog and some other people are just plain jerks!" R.O.B. said as they headed down the hall.

* * *

Can we start already?" Sonic asked for the umpteenth time.

The Smashers were currently in Wii Fit Trainer's yoga studio, waiting on her to begin her dreaded yoga lesson. Nobody was eager for the lesson, but Master Hand demanded they go so here they are. However, instead of getting the lesson underway, the trainer is standing on her mat, tapping her foot impatiently. Mega Man was still separated from Sonic, standing on a mat next to R.O.B. Female Corrin is standing next to Sonic, though she was just there so she could chat casually with Marth as they waited.

"No! Not until everyone is present!" the instructor declared.

"We're waiting on _one _Smasher." Lucario glared. "Start without him. He never does half of what's asked of him anyway! So start without him and let him miss his matches! Less spam we've got to deal with tonight!"

"Again, no!" the trainer stood firm. "We're waiting on Ken and that's final!"

"He's holding the entire Mansion hostage. Someone go and get him now!" Cloud yelled.

"He's your friend, Ryu. You go get him!" the male Robin chimed in.

Ryu got up without another word spoken and walked toward the exit, going to search for his friend.

"And hurry up! If we sit in this dojo much longer we're liable to deal with that other Spirit Character. And I'm _NOT_ dealing with that!"

_I hate it when someone decides they want to skip their yoga sessions. Hey, I never liked the yoga either, but we're required to do it. Might as well get it out of the way nstead of try to skip. Everytime someone tries to skip, the same thing happens: The Mansion gets held hostage in the dojo until they get here. What's also bad is that if we take too long, wie get some Samurai themed Spirit Character named Ryoma coming in here asking us to hurry because he needs this dojo to train Spirits in. And the longer we take, the more he bugs us. A few times his sibling Takumi has even come in here and yelled. But Wii Fit Trainer never cuts her yoga short. She'll keep going and leave them to come in here and yell at us. We're trapped, like animals in a zoo..._

"Hey! Don't write during my yoga lesson!" the trainer interrupted Mega Man's writing session at that moment, which caused him to drop his journal onto the ground along with the pencil. "Since you want to write during our lesson, you can drop and give me 50 push ups!"

"Ooooh!" a group of Smashers in the back can be heard teasing Mega Man.

Ignoring the Smashers, Mega Man made no objections, getting down to just do the push ups. One thing to know about Wii Fit Trainer: Don't add live to what she says. It's better for any Smasher to just do whatever workout punishment she assigns them. If they add live, they're likely to have to do the workout with encyclipedias on their backs. Mega Man knew that all too well.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Wii Fit Trainer, I'm going to need this dojo in a few minutes. Is your lesson about done?" Ryoma's voice sounds.

"It's not even started. You're going to have to wait, Ryoma - a Smasher is deciding to skip his yoga sessions, so we're not going to begin until he arrives."

"Well, I hope he hurries up, I promised Takumi that I would train him today..."

The door then opens at that moment, revealing Ryu and Ken, Ken looking noticeably annoyed.

"I don't wanna do this yoga - it's boring as heck!" Ken complained as Ryu walked back in behind him, the door slamming closed.

"It's boring as heck being forced to sit here and wait on you!' Koko, the Mii Swordfighter yells.

"Extra commentary not needed , Koko!" Wii Fit Trainer yelled, hands on her hips. "Now, you and Ken can drop and give me 50 pushups. Koko for adding unneeded mouth, and Ken for wasting my time."

"How was I wasting your-"

"Would you like to make it 100?!" Wii Fit Trainer didn't even let Ken finish his sentence. "Get down there and do the push ups!"

"Okay okay, I'm doing them..." Ken muttered as he got down to do the push ups, Koko already down and doing them.

"Now, the rest of you...we can finslly begin now that all of our comrades are here." Wii Fit Trainer said as she looked at everyone else. She got into her famous tree pose, closing her eyes as she stood on her small mat. "Now, breathe slowly and hold this pose..."

The Smashers were only able to do the yoga session for about two minutes before there's another knock on the door.

"Wii Fit, are you almost done? Takumi is on his way." Ryoma's voice sounded again.

"Big Brother, can't you wait?!" boomed Male Corrin, kanta, already tired of Ryoma interrupting and he'd only done so twice.

"_Eh HEM!" _ the Wii Fit Trainer glared at Kanta. "You weren't being addressed, Kanta. You can drop and give me 50 pushups. Ryoma, I will be done in an hour. Please have Takumi wait. We would've been done sooner, but _someone _decided to waste my time and make us 30 minutes late in starting!"

"Can you leave it alone? I already did the pushups!"

"And you can do another 50 for speaking during my lesson when you weren't asked anything!" Wii Fit Trainer tells Ken.

"Gee, I didn't know that when I signed up this was military school!" Ken was too irritated to keep his mouth shut.

"Excuse me?!" Wii Fit Trainer glares now.

"Well, it is true. We open our mouths at all during your lesson it's 'drop and give me 50 pushups' Last I checked you weren't Master Hand..." Bowser has to add fuel to the fire.

"You know what, both of you can do 100 push ups, and you can hold these on your backs as you do them!" Wii Fit Trainer suddenly grabbed four encyclapedias, slamming them onto the floor, two in front of Bowser, two in front of Ken.

"Oooh!" the Mii Brawler, Mar-Mar, yelled, pointing.

_BOOM!_ Two encyclopedias are now in front of Mar-Mar.

"You can join them. Now, anyone else wish to call this place military school?!" Wii Fit Trainer asked the remaining Smashers.

...Crickets. Mega Man and Sonic's jaws were wide open. Ryu just turns away, looking at the door. Donkey Kong scratches his head. Pikachu scratched behind his ears. The air conditioner turned on, making a slight hum begin to sound. The silence is cut off again by Ryoma.

"Wii Fit, Takumi is walking down the hallway-"

'Make him wait! We're finishing this exercise if it takes all night!" booms Wii Fit Trainer. "Now, get your butts in this Tree Pose and do it _silently!:_

Crickets for the rest of the session. Luckily, they managed to get the Tree Pose done before Wii Fit, too irritated to do the rest of her excersises, dismisses the Smashers so that Ryoma can get Takumi in there before he causes even more chaos...

* * *

"Now that's out of the way, we can do our match!" R.O.B. announces, not the least tired from the yoga. That was because he really didn't try to do it. Wii Fit never picks up on that since he's a robot, and not an advanced one like Mega Man is.

Mega Man sighed as he walked out of the dojo, watching as Takumi and Ryoma make their way in.

"Yeah, let's have our match, since you've been wanting to." he told his robot friend. "Though, I'm going to suck. That yoga wasn't easy."

"That's okay. It isn't about wining - you've been spending so much time with Sonic that I just want to have a friendly match with you." R.O.B. said.

"Mmm..." Mega Man looked down, holding his journal.

"Glad to see you're keeping that journal. Is it helping you to get anything off of your chest?" R.O.B. opens up the hallway doors leading to the teleporter rooms.

"I guess so." Mega Man said. "Wish I could express myself normally. I don't even remember what happened to make things...like this."

"It's better you don't." R.O.B. said. "Just know that I do, and I won't forgive the hedgehog that did it."

Mega Man was just about to ask more when a toilet is heard flushing, followed by a door slamming.

"Okay, someone's just flat out nasty to leave that bathroom looking like that - it better not have been Wario because he has his own toilet for a reason!" Dark Pit can be heard complaining as the door flapped a bit behind him.

"...Don't even wanna know..." R.O.B. said as he continued on. Since someone got to the arena before them, the two are stuck waiting for it to be open,

_I'm still worried about Sonic and R.O.B. What happened? Why were they arguing? And...does Sonic have anything to do with why I'm like this? I'm afraid to ask him. He might think I'm siding with R.O.B. or it might be a sensitive topic I shouldn't pry into. But I can't stand this. I need someone else's advice..._

He looked to the closed arena.

_Mario, he's not good on those topics. Pac-Man will just twist it into something it isn't. Ken...I'm sorry I can't stand to talk to him. So that leaves Ryu, and if I tell him something, while he's good at keeping a secret, it's possible he'll talk about it to Ken. Which means it likely getting all over. Sigh. What the heck am I supposed to do...?_

Mega Man looked up at the arena as he closed his journal, he and R.O.B. being on the lower bleachers. He could hear that the main music for the arena is set to Chun-Li's music. He sighs as he hears the announcer shout GAME! meaning the arena will be opem for them shortly.

But he knows he can't focus on a match. Not with his two best friends like this...


End file.
